nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Uchiha
Take time to nurture the things in life, only then will they bloom.'' Background ''Birth and Early Years Academy Years Genin Years Chunin Years Jonin Years Adulthood Death Rebirth and Beyond Personality and Behavior Ever since she was a small child, Rin has been the epitome of warmth and positivity. Rin wears a metaphorical mask until she is caught training by Arashi. Until that day she always seemed happy and in control of her emotions. Her anger can get the best of her, but as she matures she learns to manage it. She can be quite playful and mischievous when she wants to be, even in her adulthood. Wanting a better future for her children and the village, she always does her best to find a pleasing and peaceful compromise. However, if she needs to she will kill with little thought for her victim. She is one of the most stubborn people you will ever meet, and that stubbornness has only grown with her. Rin is kind and caring but does not tolerate the strong oppressing the weak. While she believes that people have to make their own way, she is also of the mind that those around them should help push them to be the best person they can be. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Ambitions Rin has never wished for anything other than the happiness of her loved ones. Appearance Rin is famed throughout the Great Shinobi Countries as a rare beauty. Like her brother, Rin stands taller than average, though still shorter than Hayate. Also like Hayate, she bears the black pupils of the Uchiha. Long raven black hair falls down her frame, only adding to her looks. For her casual outfits, she wears a mix of clothing, from leather jackets to short kimonos, depending on her mood on the day. Like all Leaf Jōnin, when she was promoted she wore the standardised Konoha green flak, with a black undershirt, pants and sandals. Abilities Rin is undoubtedly one of the most skilled shinobi in living existence, her skills having been compared to those of Madara Uchiha, who is considered to have been the most powerful Uchiha of all time. Awed and feared alike for her skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu, she is also a highly capable user of taijutsu and has honed her body and mind to peak performance. There are few brave enough, or foolish enough to face her in combat, with only a handful of shinobi such as her brother matching her in skill. *Ninjutsu: Showing signs of promise from an early age, Rin's ninjutsu skills only progressed from there. With Fire Release seeming to come to her as naturally as breathing, she quickly picked up Lightning and Wind Release before she was even promoted to a Chūnin. Recognised as one of the most prodigous Uchiha of all time, she was as much feared as she was respected before her death. Upon her resurrection, her chakra levels seemed to have increase, making her even more of a force to be reckoned with. *Taijutsu: Taught to defend herself by her father from the moment she could walk, Rin is a skilled hand to hand combatant. While not on the level of a Taijutsu Master, she can hold her own and take on multiple opponents at once. *Genjutsu: A speciality of Rin's, and one of the reasons she is feared most; Genjutsu. Not only is she highly skilled in the art of illusions as well as knowing many techniques, but her mastery of Tsukoyomi makes even the hardiest of shinobi think twice about facing her. *Intelligence: Highly intelligent *Strength: While not as physically strong as some of her peers, Rin possesses above average strength for a woman of her build, being able to lift heavy objects and send an opponent back several metres upon hitting them. *Speed: With a mixutre of her Uchiha heritage and training, as well as the influence of her brother's legendary speed influencing her, Rin is deceptively fast, despite possessing no space-time ninjutsu herself. She is also extremely athletic, having studied gymnastics and dancing from a very early age. *Stamina: The owner of a large pool of chakra and stamina, she owes much of it to her heritage, although she has trained relentlessly to push herself beyond her limits. Her stamina and chakra control is now so that she can create multiple shadow clones and cloak each of them in a fully formed Susanoo, and still have reserves left over. *Hand Seals: Like her brother, Rin has grown to become highly skilled in hand seals, being able to utilise them one handed in quick succession. *Sharingan: Almost unheard of even among the most prodigious of the Uchiha, Rin awakened her Sharingan at the age of five, when she was first enrolled into the academy. It was there she met Hitomi Hyūga, and the two instantly bonded. The strong feelings it created within Rin caused her Sharingan to activate and by the age of 13, she had all three tomoe. Like all Uchiha who succesfully unlock the Sharingan, she can use her eyes to copy skills and physical movements, decipher codes and see the colour and flow of one's chakra. *Mangekyo Sharingan: '